K Project
by StrawberryBaka
Summary: Cornelia, being an over protecive sister, wants to make sure Suzaku isn't doing anything indecent with her precious little sister, Euphie. But she picked the younger sibling to worry about/Suzalulu, lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first fic so don't rip my head off. Well anyway, being the perv I am, I'm starting of with a Suzalulu smut fic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of their characters but if I did….**

"Everything is set for the K. Project, Princess Cornelia."

A smirk pulled at her purple lips. Everything was going according to plan. But, there was a small amount of….

"Alright Guilford, I'll be in the conference room in a minute. Make sure no one else is occupying it at the moment."

A "Yes your Majesty!" was practically yelled into the phone. By now Cornelia knew to hold her cell phone at arms length when talking to her knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford. As she made her way private room to the conference room, an unmistakable feeling washed over her.

Fear. Something that had no meaning to the Britannian princess. Everyone saw her a brave, courageous young woman who was not to be messed with. And yet, she was worrying over a mundane suspicion. As an over-protective sister and as the second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire.

K. Project was just her stupid plan for spying on one Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi by bugging his clothes. Cornelia believed that the Eleven deviser of the Lancelot had captured her younger sister's heart. Oh dear, sweet, naïve Euphemia. _'If that damn Eleven ever lays a finger on her he'll be castrated, tortured, and put through a slow and painful death!'_

As she the door to the conference room, Cornelia noticed something unusual. Okay, large oval shaped table, about ten swivel chairs, giant communication screen, plain coloring…. And a mop of bright, blonde hair sticking out from a chair facing the other direction. _'Please don't tell me that's-' _The movement of the chair stopped her thoughts. She was answered ( proven right in her guess) by the dazzling white smile of her elder brother, Schneizel el Brittania.

"Hello my dear sister. How are you on this fine day?" His face hold a calm and collected expression, like always. Usually just the sound of her older brothers voice could calm her down, but now wasn't the time. "Sorry if I may come off rude, brother, but I have some very important business to take care of. Now if you'll excuse me and leave this room."

"What's this important business you speak of ? Could it be the K. Project I've heard so much about ?" His pale lips curled into a smug smirk when Cornelia visibly stiffened.

'_How in the hell did Schneizel find out about it? Maybe someone leaked out the information?'_

No! That wasn't possible, was it?Then that meant there was a mole working under her brother, but who? Watching her rack her brain, Schneizel decided to give a valid answer.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out? You know, I don't mind you doing a little private investigation on Kururugi. It just seems pretty pointless to waste your time on a mundane thing such as that. Trust me, ever after all he's been through, Suzaku is as innocent and naïve as they come. You won't find any dirt on him and I doubt he's more than a friend to Euphemia. Although…" The smirk on his pale face widened.

"Although what?" Sometimes Schneizel could be a real smug jerk. At this point Cornelia was ready to explode on him. If he 'didn't mind' then why was he making such a fuss about it?

"_Although_, Euphie is probably the one who would have feelings beyond friendship. I highly doubt the boy would do something like get romantically involved with a Britannian, much less a princess." The second prince of Britannian stared at Cornelia (who was now beyond her breaking point) with a blank expression as he stared at nothing in particular.

A knock at the door gained their attention (and drain some of the red from her face). Without being given permission, an unusually quiet Euphemia walked into. Her long magenta hair flowed down her back in a graceful manner. She wore a white, green, and orange dress with half inch red heels. It was what she wore when she was going out.

"Do you need something Euphie? I'm a little busy right now…" The way Euphie scuffed her shoe on the marble floor, raised a slight worry in Cornelia. Her little sister wasn't usually a hesitant person, or at least not around her.

"Oh don't let my being here bother you. I'm just bored and wanted some company." She looked away in embarrassment

"You're not with Kururugi at the moment?" By adding in a comment or two, Schneizel though he might make thing a bit more interesting (more or less, angering Cornelia further).

"Suzaku?" She felt awkward talking about Suzaku around her older sister, even if it did involved his military work. "Well… he said he'd spend the day with me, but then he canceled. He told me that he hadn't seen a good friend in about three weeks and they probably thought he was dead."

"So", Schneizel decided to point out, " he bailed out on you for another friend?"

Cornelia was ready to smack- no punch- no kick her older brother while Euphemia just nodded. A small, know smile graced her lips as she clasped her hands together. "But I know who this friend is, so it doesn't really bother me." The older siblings wanted to press farther, but were interrupted by the sound of an opening door.

How long had the communication screen switched on before they noticed? Well that wasn't important. '_Its time to get the dirt on Kururugi and expose him for the trash that he is.' _

"Cornelia, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you hand over your pistol."

Because of anticipation, she complied without a fight, but she didn't realize Schneizel's real motive until it was to late. "What the hell are you doing?" The ruthless second princess was suddenly tied to her own chair and she was flailing like a little kid having a tantrum.

With a smirk he said, "This is also in everyone's best interest, incase you overact from what you might see."

"Let me go this instant or I'll maim you and blame it on one of your subordinates! And where the hell did you get this ro-"

"Lelouch?", a familiar voice called out in concern. Suzaku!

Suzaku had called out his lovers name and didn't get a response. It was true that he hadn't talked to Lelouch in three week, but he was busy with his military duties. Piloting the Lancelot was hard work. He was glad he hadn't told his love what he really did or he'd really push for Suzaku to quit the military.

The brunette made his way to the living room of Lelouch's "house" as they liked to call it. In a way it was a little house and the Lamperouge siblings (as well as their maid and nurse, Sayako) were his little family.

His face lit up at the site of his boyfriend, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Suzaku couldn't hold back a smile when he saw _his_ Lelouch (that's right,_ his_ Lelouch) curled up into a ball much like a cat. His ebony hair framed his pale face beautifully, despite the sharp contrast in colors. He still wore his school uniform minus shoes and socks. And let's not forget the way his thin, pale fingers lightly clutched the fabric of the couch. _'He was just so… so….cute!'_

Suzaku was pretty sure, no scratch that- he was one hundred and fifth percent positive that Lelouch was going to be extremely angry (that being an understatement) when he woke up. So now was the best to steal a little kiss. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?

He leaned over Lelouch's sleeping form and placed a chaste kiss on his pink lips. Within second he felt thin arms snake their way around his neck and his kiss was returned. Violet orb met with emerald ones as their tongues entered a great battle for domination.

So he wasn't as mad as Suzaku originally thought. He never really realized how forgiving Lelouch. As he broke the kiss to talk, Suzaku felt teeth sink into his bottom lips. He winced in pain and instinctively pulled away, falling roughly on the floor. The unflattering, metallic taste of blood filled both of their mouths. Okay, so maybe he was wrong. When Suzaku composed himself (well, he was still on the floor) he basically screamed, "What was that for?"

"That was for not contacting me for _three weeks_! I thought something had happened to you…". He was surprised when tears began to stream down pale cheeks. _'Oh no! Now I really screwed up!'_

Scrambling from the floor, he spring into action to comfort his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms tightly around Lelouch, cradling his head with a calloused hand. Stroking silky black hair, Suzaku whispered softly into his ear.

"Lelouch, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to make you worry, but I was really busy and I thought you'd understand and…well…you see…I'm an idiot. Will you please forgive me? I hate seeing you sad, especially if its my fault. Please?"

From the sincere desperation in Suzaku's voice, the raven haired teen almost considered forgiving him right then and there. But how would that be any fun? Because of the silence, Suzaku thought all was forgiven. That it was just Lelouch's pride and stubbornness that prevented him from putting it into words. Oh how wrong he was.

The smile that made its way to Suzaku's lips disappeared when he felt a certain Britannian knocking off his balance and sending him tumbling to the ground. The boy on top of him held a satisfied smirk and a mix of mischief and lust clouded those violet orbs.

Had Cornelia and Schneizel just heard him right? No, maybe they heard him wrong. There was no way that their precious little brother was…. By now Kururugi was in someone's living room and he spotted a sleeping boy on the couch. As the Eleven inched closer, the second prince and princess gasped. Short black hair, pale skin…oh how much they wished he would open his eyes. Euphemia, on the contrary, giggled at her older brother's sleeping form. He just looked so cute!

"Euphie, this is hardly a time to be laughing. Lelouch, your brother, is-"

"Alive and well. Same as Nunnally." At the puzzled stares she replied, "I told you earlier, I knew who Suzaku was planning to see, didn't I?"

Deciding to join the conversation, Schneizel said, "Cornelia, its alright. I understand why she might have keep his existence a secret. It could have been requested by Suzaku, or maybe even Lelouch himself."

"That's right, big brother. Suzaku specified that I not tell anyone. Apparently, Lelouch was worried about Nunnally's health rather than h-"

_**CRASH**_

They happened to look at the screen at the right (or terribly wrong) time to see Lelouch on his hands and knees. From the camera angle Suzaku had to be under him. The violet eyed boy held a cocky smirk.

"Were you really crying Lulu, or were you just faking it?" Suzaku's slightly angered voice boom loudly throughout the room. Well the camera _was_ in the neck of his jacket.

"That's not the issue at hand."

"If you bite me, start crying, and then push me to the ground I think I have the right to be a little concerned."

He growled at boy below him. "Shut up Suzaku. I'm too frustrated to deal with your crap."

With a smirk he replied, "Sexually right? I guess three weeks away from me was too much for you to handle." He was being a hypocrite, but it was so fun teasing Lelouch. Especially when it made him blush. Hard. Speaking of hard….

"Yeah, and that's why you're hard right now." And he'd been caught. That didn't take long.

A moan escaped his lips when he felt the pale teen's hand palm him through his jeans. Lelouch lowered himself to breathe lightly on a tan ear. "I guess three weeks away from me was way too much for _you_ to handle, ne?", he whispered seductively. Suzaku groaned when a tongue swirled around the shell of his ear and teeth gave it a light nip. Oh god, he couldn't take it any more. If Lelouch kept touching him like that, he was going to…

Everything happened so fast and somehow Lelouch found himself pinned to the floor. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"Taking care of you."

"How is pinning me to the floor-" Suzaku's lips crashed onto his, successfully ceasing his protests. Holding his arms over his head with one hand, he unbuttoned and pulled off his boyfriend's charcoal black uniform jacket to reveal a pale neck. He trailed butterfly kisses down the pale boy's neck before sucking and lapping at the crook of it. Lelouch's soft meows of pleasure urged him to go on.

The brunette practically ripped open his boyfriend's white dress shirt, probably ripping a few button off in the process. Rough, calloused hand mapped out every inch of his delicate, pale torso. He released thin wrists to tug down Lelouch's charcoal school pants.

"W-wait!" Suzaku's hand rested the prince's hip and looked up at his flushed face curiously.

"What is it…my prince?" Even thought he knew Lelouch hated to be reminder of his royalty, the brunette loved to teased him about. An in a way, he was Suzaku's very own prince.

His lust and need for Suzaku stopped him from arguing and got straight to the point. "We can't do it in here. Even if Nunnally and Sayoko aren't here, it just doesn't feel right."

As he stood up, Suzaku said, "Understood." In one swift move, he threw Lelouch over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Despite some rather loud protests, kicks, punches, jabs, and flailing, they had finally made it to the Britannian's bedroom.

"Put me down, you invalid! You can't just treat my body like some cheap toy!"

"Yes, my sweetheart~!" Lying his 'sweetheart' gentle on the bed, Suzaku placed a soft kiss on Lelouch like he had earlier. Within seconds the kiss went from innocent to desperate and needy. Their tongues pushed for entrance, dancing together and exploring the taste of each others mouths. Unable to take any more, they parted for much need air.

The brunette lifted himself off the bed to stare at the disheveled form of his boyfriend. His ebony hair now messy as it fanned out on the slightly wrinkled, white sheets. The white shirt he wore, unbuttoned and wrinkled, clung to his skin due to his own rising body heat. His black school pant, resting at his slim hips, revealed a new formed erection in his black bikini briefs. A bright blush lighting up his pale face and lust clouded his irresistible violet eyes.

He was cute, sexy, handsome, and beautiful all rolled into one. And he was for Suzaku only to ravish.

"_What the hell is that dirty Eleven doing to my little brother? " _Suddenly remembering she was tied to her chair, she cursed at older brother and flailed like a child.

"Cornelia, you should calm down. Its not as bad as you had original thought", Schneizel said in his usual calm and collected tone.

"Not as bad as I thought? ITS MUCH WORSE! How can I calm down when I just learned that Lelouch is a homo and getting screwed Kururugi? Did you even hear their conversation at all or were you to busy staring at yourself in a mirror?"

He smirked and give a light chuckle. Getting Cornelia angry was so fun, and easy too. If he said the right words (and there were so many options) he could make her explode.

"It's learnt. And are you really that mad that our little brother is gay? Or is it because he seems to be on the receiving end?"

Cornelia's face flushed and barked out, "It could be said either way! But what I want to know is how in gods name did this happen? Lelouch has never been one trust someone so easily."

The room was full of an awkward silence that was hard to break. Neither of them really had an answer. "Um…I think I know.", a timid Euphemia piped up. Her face was as red as a tomato and she kept shifting uncomfortably. "Well…you see…Suzaku and Lelouch met when they were, uh, kids." She had purposely not used the word exiled. It brought back to many bad memories.

Noticing how fidgety Euphemia was, Cornelia calm down (to some degree) and tried to do the same for her. " I guess that makes some sense… Euphie are alright? Is this really bothering as much as it is me?"

"Well…its jus-" Her gasp set everyone's eyes to follow her stare. On the screen, Lelouch was on his knees, butt high in the air and his bright red face pressed against the bed. He wore his school shirt and his black bikini briefs resting rather indecently at his ankle. Pale fingers gripped the sheets for dear life and tears built up at the corner of his violet eyes. Suzaku was on his knees, hovering over Lelouch. His hands gripped Lelouch's hips while his pressed flush against them. Oh, and he was completely naked. That only meant one thing: they were really having…sex. But how the hel- right, the camera was in Suzaku's jacket and it was _conveniently_ tossed aside (while they weren't looking) on to something that could help provide a _perfect _sideways view of what hormones did to teenagers.Nothing could have mentally prepared the three royal siblings for the sight before them.

And the second prince and princess hadn't expected their little sister to pass out on the floor, nose bleed and all.

…**Was it alright? I think it was readable. Its supposed to be a one-shot but, I decided to put the smut and fluff in another chapter, so sorry about that. I really tired. I wrote this because I couldn't sleep, alright? And this was 9 pages when I typed it up!**

**Oh, and about the learned and learnt thing: learnt is more common in Britain while learned is more common in the America. I just used it because they live in Britannia (just the name it self make me think of Britain) and if you look closely at the map in the first episode of Code Geass, Britannia looks suspiciously like America and is in the same place. **

**Oh god, only an otaku would notice things like that… **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so lazy. This could've taken me a day to write but once again I'm lazy. Now its time for the smex, fluff, and such!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of their characters. If I did it would be a yaoi….**

"Su…Suzaku…" Lelouch's body shuddered at the feeling of Suzaku deep within him. It felt like he had been ripped apart, but it was such a familiar feeling that made up for the pain, if only a bit.

But seriously, had Suzaku been THAT horny from a three week separation? My god the force of his thrust could have easily crushed Lelouch's hips if they hadn't had sex before. Maybe he was just a masochist… The ravened haired boy could feel tears form at the corner of his eyes and trail down his cheeks.

"Sorry Lulu, I just can't hold back right now." He withdrew from the hot, tight tunnel only to slam back in. Lelouch screamed out in a mix pain and pleasure, bucking his hips as Suzaku happened to brush against his prostate. The brunette groan in response. The tight ring of muscle that was Lelouch was just incredible. With the inferno that constricted his aching erection, he felt like his body was melting away. So, he couldn't help if he happened to pound mercilessly into his boyfriend's frail boy, right?

In fact, said boyfriend didn't care if he wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week. As long as he kept hitting the spot that would make him scream, make him shudder with absolute pleasure, make white spots explode behind his eyes, and just stay with him. And to do something about his neglected erection. Almost on cue with his jumbled thoughts, Suzaku gripped the base of his arousal and began to pump in tune with his thrusts, mixing sweat with precum.

"Suz-ahh! Suza-Suzaku!" He continued to scream out again and again, rocking his hips as best he could with his lover. He knew his release was close; they both were. The way Suzaku's member twitched inside of him, and his in the brunette's hand. A part of him wished this could last forever. His lover continuously ramming into him, having him always close. But if that were the case they would both defiantly lose their minds, gone insane from never ending pleasure. Lelouch's death grip on the sheets underneath him tightened as he came, splattering on the bed and in Suzaku's hand. With a few more inhumanly rough thrusts, Suzaku came deep inside the raven haired boy.

They automatically crashed onto the bed, panting harshly on for air.

During that little 'event' in the bedroom, Cornelia screamed and cursed profusely for Schneizel to untie her at once, for her faithful knight Guilford to get his ass over here, and plans for murdering Suzaku Kururugi in the most slow and painful way possible. Too bad that the conference room was sound because their father, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, didn't want anyone outside the room to hear of his important business.

Schneizel on the other hand was on the floor laughing, literally crying and clutching his stomach in pain. And Euphemia was…well she was still passed out on floor, oblivious to chaos around her. Either way they were all acting very un-royal prince and princess like.

Pride had been thrown right out the window…

Lelouch practically ripped off his accursed school shirt and threw it across the room. He was hot enough and didn't need it clinging to him like a second skin. He sat up from the bed only to be pulled back down into a warm and loving hug. He knew Suzaku was smiling and he couldn't help but follow suit. "I love you, Lulu", Suzaku whispered affectionately. He brushed away sweaty bangs from Lelouch's forehead, placing a kiss on it.

"I love you too, Suzaku."

"But I really love you~!" He snuggled closer to his lover, placing multiple kisses on his cheeks.

The Britannian chuckled softly, accepting all the kisses without complaint. "Alright, alright. I get it." After a few more kisses he grabbed hold of his lovers tan face, keeping it leveled with his pale one. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, connecting their lips to shut his boyfriend up if only for a moment. When he pulled away he gave Suzaku a half serious look and settled back on the bed.

He pulled Lelouch back into his arms, settle as well. "Daisu-"

"Suzaku. Stop it. You know I understand Japanese, or have you just forgotten about that?"

"How could I? I'm the one who taught you~."

Lelouch just huffed, snuggling deep into Suzaku's chest. "Alright then." Now that's better!

A comfortable silence hung in the air that Lelouch was afraid to break. Everything was already perfect as it stood. They were together, just the two of them. He was in the arms of the man he loved. The one person that he had given his heart and body. Someone he could open up to and just be hi-

What the hell was that? A strange gurgling sound came from Suzaku.

Aw, hell no!

The Britannian gathered all the strength he had (which wasn't very much) to push Suzaku away from him. "Did your stomach just…growl?"

"I don't know." When he caught sight of Lelouch's glare he looked to the side, blushing and embarrassed. "Ok. Maybe it did but, I haven't eaten lunch yet! The minute I got out of work I rushed here to see you so…you know…yeah…."

"You really know how to ruin a moment. Whatever, I was in charge of making lunch for when Nunnally and Sayoko get back…." Pure horror struck Lelouch as one thought came to mind: Nunnally was definitely on her way home now, if not right around the corner.

"Oh God! Suzaku, get dressed! Now!"

"Why~?"

He grabbed Suzaku's shoulders, fear still clear on his face, and said through gritted teeth, "Because Nunnally and Sayoko will be home soon. Any. Minute. Now." The look on his face even sent a few shivers down Suzaku's spine. And he was a trained man of the military for God's sake!

"Lulu, I think you need to calm down. This can't be good for your health…"

"Just get dressed you idiot!" He dramatically pulled off the covers and tried standing on two feet.

Keyword tried. Lelouch seemed to have forgotten his condition of 'won't be able to walk for a week' and fell face first onto the cold, hard floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I usually throw myself to the floor face first on the weekends and- No I'm not alright! My ass hurts, I'm not wearing any clothes, I won't be able to walk properly for at least a week which _will_ be questioned by Milly, and I'm going to have to put on a show just to keep Nunnally from suspecting anything."

"I can tell them you fell down the stairs."

He stared at his boyfriend, dumbfounded. He always know Suzaku was a moron but, wow. This just took it to a whole new level of stupidity. "They aren't going to fall for that."

Suzaku shrugged, replying with, "It's worth a try."

Lelouch face palmed, deciding to leave that problem alone for now. "Whatever. Just get me off the floor and put your clothes on."

By now Cornelia (still up for murdering Suzaku) was ready to gag from the lovey-dovey display of affection, while Schneizel and Euphemia (she finally came back from la la land) laughed and gushed over how adorable Lelouch was acting. He was never like this in front of anyone, not even Nunnally. But somehow this naïve (and slightly air headed) but, kind boy infiltrated their brother thick walls. Opposites really do attract.

"If you two are done acting like little girls could you kindly untie my from this damn chair? I've seen enough, too much. I'd rather retire to my bed and sleep off my murderous intent towards that damn Eleven. If I did kill him, I'd never hear the end of it from you two…"

"Of course dear sister. I hope you learned your lesson about spying others. You never know what you'll find. And you might not like it."

Was he really going to stand their and scold her like a child? She was Cornelia li Britannia, know for her brute strength and amazing Knightmare Frame skills. Hell she's even been said to be as good as "Marianne the Flash!" She wasn't some curious little kid who happened to walk in on mommy and daddy doing the nasty. "Fine. Untie me. Now!"

He and Euphie immediately complied, glancing back at the screen every so often. Suzaku had just said he'd take care of Nunnally, suggesting that Lelouch lay down and try sleeping since he'd be off his feet for a while. After a few protest he finally gave in.

The second the rope slipped off Cornelia ran out the door, not once looking back. She needed a nap…and to get Guilford to cancel this stupid project. And Schneizel and Euphie were still gushing over their cute brother…

"_Oh, one more thing Lulu"_, Suzaku said halfway out the door.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Daisu-" _He was cut off by pillow heading towards his face. He managed to dodge it by closing the door with his lighting fast reflexes. Remember: Trained man of the military. Suzaku's chuckling could be heard as Lelouch buried his face into one his pillow, trying to hide his blush from himself.

"Aw~!", they'd squeal (yes, Schneizel included). The way Lelouch reacting when Suzaku professed his love (not that they knew that) was worth the nosebleed, passing out, and the sex scene.

**Yeah, its finally over! Apparently, Schneizel's a yaoi fan boy. And Suzaku is so gonna get grilled by Nunnally. Loli's rule the world. Anyways, how was it? I want criticism!**


End file.
